Somebody Else
by WoLf DaRk
Summary: Han pasado más de 5 años desde que Ranma Saotome abandono Nerima, una carta de un viejo amigo le obliga a regresar al lugar donde todo empezó y terminó , armándose de valor para enfrentar a todos y aclarar las cosas por última vez, pero como siempre lo dijo… Ranma Saotome nunca pierde. [Secuela de Irme Lejos]
1. Prólogo

Saludos a todos, ha sido un tiempo desde que publique algo por acá, pero bueno, esta es la secuela de mi primer One- shot " **Irme Lejos"** (de ya hace muchos años: 3) pero bueno, espero que alguien lo recuerde.

El título es de una canción que me encanta **"Somebody Else – The 1975"** (por si a alguien le interesa), pero bueno. **No poseo** el anime/manga **Ranma 1/2**

Una cosa más, esta historia no es **RanmaXAkane** , así que están advertidos (as) XD, sin más…

Disfruten la lectura.

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

Prólogo

Querido Ranma:

Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo noticias de ti, pero las cosas por acá han cambiado con tu partida, tus ex- prometidas armaron un gran alboroto cuando te marchaste, los Kuno se volvieron insistentes en saber tu paradero, la anciana Cologne se valió de varios métodos mágicos para encontrarte, por supuesto, todos sus intentos fueron infructuosos, y aunque les afectó tu partida, siguen igual de alocados que siempre, y, parecen no querer regresar a chana hasta dar contigo, quienes más lo resintieron, fue tu padre y los Tendo.

Las cuentas de los Tendo han ido en aumento, todo por causa del señor Soun y tú padre, que por cierto, ha tenido algunos problemas de salud. Nabiki se ha vuelto loca con el pago de las cuentas, Akane sigue con su explosivo temperamento, que ya más de una vez la ha metido en problemas, mientras, el señor Happosai sigue en las andadas con sus robos, él es quien menos ha cambiado, aunque se molesto mucho con tus padres y Akane.

Lamento decirte que no hace mucho, Ryoga ha empezado a ser entrenado en el arte de "Todo lo Vale en las Artes Marciales", se espera que ocupe tu lugar y tome "las responsabilidades" que dejaste botadas, como lo expresa el Sr. Genma.

Por otra parte, mi relación con Kasumi va viento en popa - después de mucho esfuerzo por superar mi nerviosismo al verla- pero, esperando que esta última noticia sea de tu agrado, te la hago saber.

Recientemente los Tendo han tenido una visita inesperada, puede que tú no la conozcas, pero estoy seguro que estarás encantado de verla en persona, aunque no he tenido el gusto de conocerla, Kasumi dice que es una mujer encantadora, podrías decir que una antigua conocida de tu padre, su nombre es Nodoka Saotome, y si, como lo lees Ranma, esa mujer es tu madre, y, aun sabiendo lo difícil que será para ti, te pido que regreses lo más pronto posible a Nerima.

Espero que lo consideres, y nos veamos pronto, cualquier cosa que necesites. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y el de Kasumi.

Atte. Ono Tofu

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

Ok, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer, no es un graaaan capítulo, apenas un epílogo bastante pequeño, pero en los siguientes veremos a nuestro querido artista marcial, no será una historia larga, creo que apenas y alcanzar capítulos, pero los hago con mucho cariño. :3

Intentare subir cada Lunes, sin embargo prefiero no hacer promesas "

No olviden comentar, eso me ayuda mucha a mejorar, yyyy, díganme si ven algún horror de ortografía :)

 _ **Se despide Wolf**_

 _Un excelente día/tarde/noche._


	2. Capituló I

Antes que nada debes saber qué; _**No poseo**_ el anime/manga _**Ranma ½**_ , que es propiedad de _ **Rumiko Takahashi**_ , si puedo reclamar algo, es la trama de esta historia.

Antes que nada gracias a _todas las personitas_ por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, perdón si hay alguna inconsistencia, pero ya tiene tiempo que vi Ranma ½ , bueno espero disfruten el capítulo, y, nos leemos más abajo.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

 **Capítulo I**

La lluvia había caído de un momento a otro en la ciudad de Tokio, dejando las calles de la ciudad completamente vacías, pues todo el mundo se había retirado a sus hogares en busca de refugio, para su mala suerte, él se encontraba entrenando en un parque cercano, y al caer la lluvia lo dejó completamente empapado, para su suerte, utilizaba el jabón preservador, por lo cual no hubo cambio de género, pero llegó al complejo de departamentos completamente empapado.

Una vez que Ranma entró en el edificio, se dirigió a su buzón de correo, dejando huellas de agua tras de sí, abrió el pequeño cajón en el cual se encontraba un paquete de cartas apilado, lo tomó, y cerró el buzón; esta vez se dirigió al ascensor- dejando tras de sí un pequeño charco de agua - donde presiono el botón del tercer piso donde se encontraba su apartamento.

Ingreso a su hogar, cerrando con llave la puerta de entrada y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando el paquete de cartas en la mesa ratona de su sala, tomo una ducha y se cambió, poniéndose un sencillo pantalón y una playera blanca, y, secándose el cabello con una toalla volvió a su sala, el sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana era lo único que invadía la estancia.

Suspiro pesadamente, dejando sobre sus hombros la toalla, se sentó en el sillón de la habitación y tomó el paquete de cartas de la mesa, las revisó una a una, sin encontrar nada importante, hasta el último sobre, en el cual solo se encontraba su nombre, escrito en una elegante caligrafía; extrañado abrió la carta y leyó su contenido.

Una vez que acabo de leerla, se recostó en el sillón y volvió a suspirar profundamente, aquel papel que aún tenía en su mano abrió viejas heridas, parecía que todavía no podía liberarse de su pasado, apretó las manos, y dejó caer el arrugado papel en el piso, se paró y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, tenía que arreglar las cosas en el trabajo y preparar sus maletas, quisiera o no, tenía que volver a Nerima.

 _Y enfrentar todo aquello que había dejado atrás._

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Desde el exterior, la casa de los Tendo se veía igual que siempre, el muro que rodeaba la propiedad, aún seguía conservando el blanco de la pintura y no mostraba ninguna grieta - tal vez debido a las constantes reparaciones que tenía - sin embargo; del otro lado era una historia completamente diferente, el pasto se encontraba quemado y grandes hoyos se esparcían por toda la propiedad. Se lograban ver espacios vacíos en el techo, donde algunas tejas habían dejado de existir, las ventanas de la parte de abajo se encontraban tapadas con viejas tablas de madera, en un inútil intento de sellarlas, el dojo como la casa se mantenían apenas en pie, aun conservando un poco el brillo, por el esfuerzo de Kasumi por conservarlo.

Nabiki estaba agobiada por todos los gastos que había en la casa, las constantes reparaciones consumían en gran medida el dinero que lograba juntar, debía admitir, que después de que Ranma se fuera, todo había ido cuesta abajo, aunque con los años poco a poco iba mejorando, aun no era suficiente, y eso se veía en lo deteriorado de la casa.

Cuando las demás prometidas se habían enterado de la desaparición de Ranma, se habían plantado en la propiedad, exigiendo saber su paradero, peleando continuamente entre ellas, y, sin nadie que las detuviera, dañaron gravemente a la casa Tendo, pero todo empeoro cuando Ryoga y los Kuno se unieron a la refriega.

Aunque Ryoga había sido uno de los responsables de que el Saotome menor se fuera; su padre como el tío Genma acordaron hacer al chico perdido oficialmente el prometido de Akane - un intento de reparar el honor dañado - y Genma se comprometió a entrenar a Ryoga en el estilo de los Saotome, en reemplazo de su hijo.

Ryoga era un buen artista marcial, uno de los mejores que se encontraba en Nerima, pero simplemente no estaba al nivel de Ranma; mientras que Ryoga tenía la resistencia y la fuerza bruta, carecía de la agilidad y la astucia de Ranma, así como del autocontrol necesario para ejecutar las técnicas más avanzadas del estilo Saotome, y se perdía gran parte del entrenamiento por sus constantes desapariciones.

Pero, a pesar de todo, el compromiso seguía en pie, Ranma seguía desaparecido, y los Tendo tenían que vivir con ello.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

El inconfundible sonido de los ladrillos siendo destruidos inundaba el dojo, Akane seguía con su rutina diaria, una forma de liberar la ira y frustración acumuladas, después de que Ranma se marchara - huyera era lo que siempre se decía en su mente - aunque bien sabía que era completamente su culpa, algo que aún negaba frente a los demás, pero que había aceptado en su interior desde hace tiempo.

Después de descubrir aquella carta, su padre y el señor Genma acordaron pasar su compromiso con Ryoga, por supuesto, todo como un intento de recuperar el honor que había dañado, pensó que sería mejor, después de todo Ryoga siempre estuvo enamorada de ella, era atento y cariñoso, aunque tímido, todo lo que Ranma era orgulloso para demostrar, aunque en más de una ocasión la puso primero a ella antes que cualquier cosa.

Pero muy en su interior - cuando engañó a Ranma esa primera vez -sabía que no amaba a Ryoga, y que este solo fue el suplente de Ranma, y, aunque tenía cierto cariño por Hibiki, no era el suficiente, ni lo que ella quería.

Dio por terminado su entrenamiento, secando el sudor de su frente con la toalla que tenía en sus hombros, y tomando un sorbo de agua de una botella, se encaminó en dirección a la casa, se daría un baño e intentaría encontrar a Ryoga, aunque con su suerte, lo más seguro es que no viera a su prometido por lo menos en algunas semanas.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Genma y Soun seguía en su partida de shogi, el aire matutino era suave y refrescante, apenas el alba se había levantado, ambos decidieron jugar una partida, desde donde estaban, percibían el aroma del desayuno que era preparado por Kasumi.

Ambos hombre se encontraban cansados, ya no eran jóvenes como antes, y aunque como artistas marciales debían estar rebosantes de salud, lo cierto es que desde hace mucho ambos no practicaban el arte como se debía, delegando sus responsabilidades a sus respectivos herederos; aunque Genma tuvo que entrenar de nueva cuenta al suyo cuando Ranma se marchó del hogar de los Tendo.

Y pensando en su hijo, Genma resopló, el muchacho se había ido, arruinando los planes de la unión de las escuelas, y, aunque bien sabía, la culpa recaía en todos, especialmente en su ex- prometida y Ryoga, fue un gran inconveniente el que partiera, hacía años que no sabía de su hijo, y, en su desesperación, acordó con Tendo entrenaría al chico perdido para que se unieran las escuelas.

Aunque esa unión debió darse ya hace algunos años, lo cierto es que la relación Ryoga y Akane no florecía, y solo seguían como prometidos.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Kasumi suspiro, revolviendo el contenido de la olla que se cocía lentamente en la estufa, veía el paisaje desde la ventana de la cocina , distrayéndose de su tarea al ver a algunos pajarillos, siendo una labor de muchos años, siguió el proceso mecánicamente, mientras su atención se concentraba a otras cosas; desde donde estaba, veía como su padre y el señor Genma jugaban una partida de shogi, vio como Akane salía del dojo, y se iba en dirección al baño, Ryoga como siempre brillaba por su ausencia y Nabiki aún seguía en su habitación; suspiro nuevamente, pues su hogar había decaído desde la partida de cierto artista marcial, y, aunque ella se mantenía en contacto con él - algo que solo cierto doctor sabía - no era lo mismo.

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta de entrada la sacó de sus pensamientos, bajo la flama de la estufa y se dirigió a la entrada.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

La mujer que se encontraba afuera era muy elegante, ataviada de un hermoso kimono color blanco y lila, que mostraban el paisaje de unas montañas en la parte baja, calzando un par de _Geta,_ con un sencillo peinado que recogía su cabello, dejando descubierto su hermoso rostro, mientras que en sus manos, tenía un paquete alargado, envuelto en una tela de seda de un color verde oscuro.

Acomodó el paquete que llevaba en sus manos, y tocó suavemente la puerta de la casa, justo al lado de un letrero que decía Dojo Tendo, espero pacientemente a que alguien respondiera. Ni un minuto después, salió una joven de cabellera castaña y dulce sonrisa.

Buenos días, ¿Que se le ofrece?- preguntó la joven sonriente. La mujer le devolvió el gesto, y acomodo una vez más el contenido en sus manos, inclinó levemente su cuerpo y con voz amable se presentó.

 _Mi nombre es Nodoka… y busco a Genma Saotome._

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Al igual que Genma, Soun vio por el rabillo del ojo cuando Kasumi salió de la cocina, más no presto mucha atención, pues se encontraba absorto en la partida de shogi que jugaba, miraba cuidadosamente el tablero, en busca de su próximo movimiento; por lo cual no pudo notar cuando su buen amigo Genma se congelaba en su lugar y palidecía considerablemente, observando un punto fijo tras su espalda, y empezando a sudar copiosamente, como si hubiera estado entrenando con el chico Hibiki. A punto de hacer su jugada, apenas y escucho el susurro del otro hombre, extrañado, se giró para ver tras de sí, dándose cuenta por fin, que era o mejor dicho quién era la persona que veía el otro hombre, a lado de Kasumi, una mujer de cabello púrpura le sonreía alegremente a Genma.

Un golpe seco lo sacó de su ensoñación, la forma inconsciente de su amigo descansaba en el piso de madera.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

En la sala de los Tendo, la tensión era asfixiante, Soun y Genma se encontraban en el centro de la mesa, rodeados de Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane, que se habían unido poco después de escuchar el alboroto, y frente a todos ellos; Nodoka se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente un poco de té.

La primera en hablar fue Nabiki, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, deseosa de saber que estaba ocurriendo y quién era aquella mujer.

Mucho gusto.- comenzó a decir la mediana de las Tendo.- Mi nombre es Nabiki, ¿Que la trae a nuestro hogar? - preguntó, yendo directamente al punto.

Nodoka bajo tranquilamente su té, y se limpió con una servilleta, sonriendo, contestó la pregunta.- Perdonen mi intromisión, mi nombre es Nodoka, y soy la esposa de Genma Saotome, y con esa declaración todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

Nodoka volvió a sonreír, divertida por la reacción de los demás, más enfocó su atención en su esposo, y perdiendo todo rastro de la sonrisa anterior, con voz calmada se dirigió a Genma, preguntando una sola cosa; de forma lenta y haciendo sentir a los demás.

 _¿Dónde está Ranma?_

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Ok, gracias por leer el capítulo, la verdad espero poder subir cada semana, porque, bueno aquí la despista de su autora, se hizo sola la maldad, y, tiene que corregir varias cosas pero bueno. Respondiendo a los comentarios:

 _ **Nancyricoleon**_ : _Espero que este cap. igual atrape tú atención, y no enredarte con la trama: 3_

 _ **Jorge Eleria**_ _: Igual que Nancy, espero el cap. te guste: 3_

 _ **Ibetzia:**_ _Vaya! Leíste ese primer one- shot que hice hace tanto tiempo, espero no te haya enredado, porque la verdad en ese entonces no tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía XD, pero espero este igual te guste._

 _ **Iselaglezcam:**_ _Si al parecer Irme Lejos dejo esa duda, pero bueno, acá ya se vislumbró un poco de lo que paso, en los capítulos que vienen veremos un poco desde la perspectiva de Akane, y bueno, quiero hacer un poco más maduros a los personajes._

Gracias por sus comentarios, y como dije a Iselaglezcam, intentare hacer más maduros a los personajes, después de todo ya han pasado 5 años, como ven, muchos personajes serán _OOC,_ pero intentare mantener su esencia.

No olviden comentar y avísenme si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o redacción, la verdad hacerlo todo uno mismo no da tanta perspectiva, pero bueno… se hace lo que se puede XD.

Sin más nos leemos la próxima semana, que tengan un buen inicio de semana.

Se despide Wolf.

26/11/18


	3. Capítulo II

Debes saber qué; _**No poseo**_ el anime/manga _**Ranma ½**_ , que es propiedad de _ **Rumiko Takahashi**_ , si puedo reclamar algo, es la trama de esta historia. Recuerda, esta historia no es **RanmaXAkane**

Gracias a _todas las personitas_ por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, perdón si hay alguna inconsistencia, pero ya tiene tiempo que vi Ranma ½, bueno espero disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos más abajo.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

 **Capítulo II**

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

La paz en Nerima estaba por acabar, tanto como a Ukyo y las amazonas chinas les había llegado un singular mensaje de la mediana de las Tendo.

 _Hay noticias sobre Ranma, si quieren la información reúnanse conmigo en el Dojo._ Era el corto y simple mensaje que tenían todos, sin embargo fue así de fácil que nuevamente el caos se desatara.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

En la casa de los Tendo, el alboroto y bullicio se escuchaba una vez más, alterando la rutina de todos sus habitantes, producida por una visita inesperada; la señora Saotome.

Después de que todos se calmaran al escuchar que era la esposa de Genma, y, que estaba en busca de Ranma, les contó la verdadera razón de que estuviera ahí. Genma se había llevado a Ranma desde una edad muy temprana, sin embargo, conociendo a su marido, Nodoka le hizo firmar un contrato donde Ranma volvería como "un hombre entre los hombres", por supuesto, eso era con la esperanza de mantener las malas mañas de Genma a raya, pero, de eso ya eran muchos años, y todo ese tiempo Nodoka estuvo sola, esperando el regreso de su esposo e hijo.

Así que, se dio a la tarea de poder localizarlos, gracias a que Genma tendía a dejar deudas por donde fuera, no le fue muy difícil el encontrarlos, pero al parecer todo había sido en vano, Ranma no se encontraba ahí, y su esposo como los demás no tenían idea de donde pudiera estar.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

 _Días después, Estación de Nerima_

Un atractivo joven salió del tren que recién había arribado de la Ciudad de Tokio, llamando fuertemente la atención de todas las mujeres y hombres a su alrededor, de complexión delgada pero con musculatura visible, ligeramente más alto que la mayoría de los varones, su largo cabello azabache peinado en una apretada cola de caballo, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes obscuros, vestido de una sencilla camisa de vestir roja, siendo esta arremangada hasta los codos, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y botas militares del mismo color, acompañado de una mochila de excursión, hacían que resaltará aún más en la atestada estación de Nerima, suspiro suavemente, quitándose los lentes y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su camisa, dejando al descubierto unos expresivos ojos azules; después de más de 5 años, Ranma Saotome pisaba una vez más la caótica ciudad de Nerima.

Acomodando la mochila en su espalda. Se encaminó a la salida de la estación, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Nodoka llevaba horas despierta, había visto pasar el cielo oscuro, a uno lleno de tonalidades rosáceas y amarillas, anunciando el amanecer, sin embargo, no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para salir de la cama, había ido a la casa de los Tendo con la esperanza de encontrar a Ranma, para que esta fue arrebatada.

La tristeza y decepción parecían ser los únicos sentimientos que la acompañaban desde hace más de 15 años, cuando Genma se llevó a su hijo, suspirando profundamente, Nodoka se levantó de su lecho y se dirigió a asearse, era momento de comenzar el día.

Solo esperaba que su estado de ánimo mejorará.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Kasumi tarareaba alegremente mientras preparaba el desayuno, por lo regular a esa hora la Sra. Saotome bajaba a ayudarla a preparar la comida, y juntas preparaban delicias que disfrutaba la familia, la Sra. Saotome se había integrado perfectamente a la rutina de la casa.

Buenos días Kasumi- escuchó que decía Nodoka, mientras entraba a la cocina, la joven castaña sonrió amablemente a la mujer mayor, respondiendo con un _Buenos días Sra. Saotome._ Nodoka le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven- Sabes que me puedes decir _Tía_ , Kasumi- chan- dijo con reproche, pero mezclado con tintes de diversión la mujer mayor.

Riendo suavemente Kasumi asintió, y, antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, el sonido de golpes en la puerta la distrajo, al parecer alguien había llegado a la casa Tendo.

No te molestes Kasumi- chan- dijo la mujer mayor, mientras se dirigía en dirección a la entrada- Atenderé yo a nuestra visita.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Al otro lado de la puerta, un joven esperaba a que alguien atendiera su llamado, un poco apurado, volvió a tocar nuevamente, y escucho como una voz femenina decía _"van"_ , mientras abrían la puerta.

Buenos días- dijo el joven, observando a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él - Busco a la Srta. Kasumi Tendo- decía mientras buscaba en un gran bolso que tenía a su lado- Le he traído su correspondencia.

Soy su tía, lo recibiré por ella.- contesto Nodoka, tomando el paquete de cartas del joven, sin saber la importancia del contenido de ellas.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Una parte de Ranma no estaba seguro de regresar a Nerima, y mucho más de siquiera acercarse a la casa de los Tendo, lo cual si lo pensaba detenidamente, era completamente absurdo y sorprendente, después de todo, durante aquellos años se había enfrentado a innumerables retos, demonios, dioses, distintos artistas marciales que lo buscaban con intención de matarlo, pero el simple hecho de ver aquella casa y más aún, enfrentar a sus habitantes, hacía que sintiera que su fuerza menguará.

Por más de 5 años se había encontrado huyendo de su pasado, hace 2 semanas - que es cuando había recibido la carta del Dr. Tofu - estaba seguro de poder enfrentar cualquier cosa y a todos, pero ahora, frente a las viejas puertas de madera del Dojo Tendo, su voluntad flaqueaba de una forma increíble.

La única persona que sabía de su regreso era Kasumi, a la cual, como favor especial, le había pedido poder reunirse con su madre a solas, quien de forma inaudita logró su pedido, y a pesar de saber eso, sentía ansiedad de estar ahí.

Tomando aire, y armándose de valor, toco la puerta de la propiedad de los Tendo.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Nodoka se encontraba bebiendo té en la pequeña sala de los Tendo, su única compañía era la dulce Kasumi, quien se encontraba en la planta superior, limpiando y desempolvando las habitaciones. Su esposo así como el patriarca Tendo habían ido por unos encargos que Kasumi les dijo, las hijas menores - Nabiki y Akane - aún estaban en la universidad, y el chico Hibiki, una vez más se encontraba perdido.

Así que se encontraba descansando en el salón, puesto que Kasumi le había impedido ayudarla en las tareas del hogar y aún era muy temprano para iniciar la preparación de la comida.

Leves golpes la sacaron de su ensoñación, así como el sonido de una voz profunda - bastante varonil si se lo preguntaban - saludando desde la entrada, se paró dejando su té, en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando llegó a esta, la abrió y saludó alegremente al invitado, más nada la preparó al ver a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado.

A pesar de que hace más de 20 años que no veía a aquel joven, el parecido era inconfundible con la vieja fotografía que aún conservaba, aquella donde Genma y ella posaban junto a su pequeño, aquel que había estado buscando sin descanso a pesar de todo el tiempo que permanecieron separados, y solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

Ranma- dijo con voz entrecortada, lanzándose a los brazos de su _hijo._

Hola mamá- respondió el joven azabache, mientras abrazaba a la mujer, y escuchaba los sollozos que producía, mientras sentía como las lágrimas mojaban su camisa - Es bueno conocerte- le dijo afianzando más aquel abrazo.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

La mujer frente a él no era nada parecida a como alguna vez la había imaginado, una dama de porte elegante, estatura media, tez blanca, una caballera de un tono púrpura- rojizo - a _hora sabía de dónde había sacado aquella cabellera roja su contraparte femenina_ \- así como unos sorprendentes y hermosos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los suyos.

Aunque no esperaba aquella reacción, el abrazo fue bien recibido, y de cierta forma, siento más real la carta que había recibido semanas atrás, porque ahí entre sus brazos, se encontraba la persona que deseo ver durante mucho tiempo.

 _Su madre._

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Después del sentimental encuentro, Nodoka dirigió a Ranma a la sala, y fue en busca de Kasumi, quien al ver al joven de trenza se mostró alegre y de igual manera lo recibió con un abrazo y un _bienvenido de nuevo._

Así que ahora los tres se encontraban sentados, con una taza de té cada uno, Nodoka y Kasumi estaban de un lado de la mesa, mientras Ranma se sentó frente a ellas, bebiendo tranquilamente.

Entonces- comenzó a decir Nodoka- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

Ranma dejó su taza en la mesa, y enfocó su atención en Nodoka, y alegremente le respondió- Un pajarito me contó sobre tu llegada- decía mientras veía brevemente a Kasumi.

Nodoka se giró en dirección a Kasumi, y la abrazo fuertemente, _Gracias_ , decía una y otra vez la mujer de forma efusiva, la joven solo le devolvió el abrazo y musitó un quedo _de nada._ Nodoka se separó de la chica y le sonrió, se giró nuevamente en dirección a Ranma y preguntó.

Pero, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ranma suspiró profundamente, algo inseguro de como reaccionaria Nodoka, así que sin más, comenzó su historia. Le dijo sobre el entrenamiento infernal que pasó con Genma, el Neko Haten o Puño del Gato, sobre cómo, a cada oportunidad que el viejo panda tenía, sacaba provecho a su costa, los innumerables compromisos que este había hecho en su nombre y que por obvias razones no pensaba cumplir, las peleas que se daban por los alimentos, los robos, y la lista de crímenes seguía y seguía, pero, la gota que derramo el vaso, fue sin duda Jusenkyo, aquellos manantiales malditos lo cambiaron todo.

Llegar con los Tendo no pudo ser en mejor momento- decía Ranma- vivía en tanto estrés, que a pesar de la locura que era mi vida, fue como si tomara unas vacaciones, por más de 10 años habíamos estado viajando por todo Japón y parte de China, así que nunca tuve un lugar al que llamar "hogar". Por supuesto lo que menos quería un compromiso, mi prioridad era deshacerme de la maldición, por qué ¡Diablos!, quien quisiera a un fenómeno como yo.

No estaba preparado para un compromiso, es más, sentía miedo siquiera de pensar en eso, pero el panda me arrastró hasta aquí, y entonces, conocí a Akane, de un momento a otro se convirtió en mi prometida - aunque claramente no por elección- y aunque fue una chica dulce al principio, también tenía un gran temperamento.

Nuestra relación - si se puede decir así- no empezó de la mejor manera, pero… yo la ame y puedo decir que creo ella también lo hizo, pero, la intervención de todos los demás, mi propia actitud hacia ella, supongo… hicieron que esos sentimientos se acabaran.

Akane se empezó comportar más agresiva, y la frágil confianza que había forjado con ella se desquebrajo, las peleas, los gritos, todo se desmoronó sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y… simplemente el sentimiento ya no estaba ahí.

Ranma calló un momento, mientras recordaba, suspirando de nuevo continuó hablando- Por supuesto, eso no fue el principal motivo, lo que acabo con todo… fue saber que estaba con Ryoga.

Lo que decía la carta.- comenzó a decir Kasumi, pues ella había sido quien encontró aquel papel hace más de 5 años.

Ranma miró atentamente a Kasumi, sorprendido de que ella supiera el contenido de aquella hoja, esperaba que Genma y el Sr. Soun no hubieran contado la verdad completa, o bien que la hubieran ocultado- Akane y Ryoga tenía una relación más que de amistad- explicó Ranma a ambas mujeres- para mi mala suerte - que no es de sorprender por cierto - no me enteré de la mejor manera- termino de decir con tono amargo.

Cómo han de suponer, fue lo último que pude soportar- dijo el joven- Debes saber mamá, que la traición de Akane me lastimo y… simplemente no podía permanecer aquí.

Nodoka entendía a su hijo, y la hería profundamente el enterarse por todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, mientras tanto, Kasumi sentía tristeza - y profunda decepción - al confirmar el motivo de su partida, y con ojos llorosos empezó a hablar- Lo siento tanto Ranma, nunca supe sobre aquello, yo...

No fue tu culpa- interrumpió el chico- Akane ya era lo suficientemente mayor para saber las consecuencias de sus actos, igual puedo decir lo mismo sobre mi

Kasumi sonrió levemente, en verdad que el artista marcial había madurado. Después de que Ranma dijera eso, los ocupantes de la habitación escucharon claramente como la puerta de entrada era abierta, y la voz que escucho Ranma, lo lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

o

o

"**"***"**"***"

o

o

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.:3, como ven fue el encuentro de Nodoka con Ranma, en el capítulo que viene veremos la historia desde el punto de vista de algunas de las prometidas. Ahora, respondiendo a los comentarios:

 **Jorge Eleria:** Creo que esa siempre fue la mayor duda que dejé, pero si, esta vez quería que se invertirán los roles, si se puede decir de esa forma, pero quiero abordar "el lado humano" de los personajes, así que espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos

 **Ibetzia:** HI! Jaja si de nuevo, esta vez Akane le fue infiel a Ranma, en el siguiente capítulo veremos un poco del por qué lo hizo, han pasado aproximadamente 5 años desde que Ranma se fue, el engaño de Akane fue después de lo de Saffron, así que supongamos que era cuando ambos tenían 17, casi 18 años, por lo cual en la actualidad tienen entre 21-22 años.

 **Iselaglezcam:** Hola, y gracias por lo de la trama, y con respecto con la esencia del personaje tienes razón, ambos distan de lo que es en manga/ anime, supongo que podrías decir que es un AU (Universo Alternativo), estoy intentando explorar otras facetas que pueden tener los personajes, con respeto a Ryoga pienso en una forma de poder integrarlo - así como con Ukyo, Shampoo y los Kuno- pero no quiero que se vea forzada su entrada… y de nada por los saludos, intentaré contestar siempre que pueda, gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de comentar :3

 **Anónimo:** Vaya! Siento que veas el fic como un bashing, y que veas a Ranma como una especie de Gary Stu, pero bueno; solo es el primer capítulo así que aún hay cosas por ver

Gracias por sus comentarios, y como dije a Iselaglezcam, intentare hacer más maduros a los personajes, después de todo ya han pasado 5 años, como ven, muchos personajes serán _OOC,_ pero intentare mantener su esencia.

No olviden comentar y avísenme si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o redacción Sin más nos leemos la próxima semana. Se despide Wolf.

03/12/18


	4. Capítulo III

No poseo el anime/manga **Ranma** , que es propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi** , si puedo reclamar algo, es la trama de esta historia.

Saludos, adivinen quien se enfermó y tuvo un lindo bloqueo: D y por eso no termino el capítulo, peeeeero, de alguna manera hoy logré acabarlo, así que ¡hurra!

Y como siempre, agradezco sus favoritos, alertas, seguidores y comentarios, nos leemos más abajo.

Disfruten el capitulo

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

 **Capítulo III**

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

La vida de Akane Tendo había dado un giro de 180 desde hace más de 5 años, desde la llegada de Ranma, entraron a su vida infinidad de posibilidades y extrañezas - más de las que ya había en ella- maldiciones, hechizos, artistas marciales increíblemente hábiles, que hacían cosas que creyó eran imposibles de lograr.

El compromiso fue solo el inicio de la locura en la que se volvió su vida - empezando por la propia maldición de su prometido- pero al mismo tiempo, fue como un baldazo de agua fría que la despertó en una dura realidad.

Antes de Ranma, ella se consideraba la mejor artista marcial del distrito de Nerima, una de las más fuertes y hábiles, siendo su mayor oponente Kuno Tatewaki, así que fue un gran golpe a su ego conocer a la gran infinidad de peleadores más experimentados, racionalmente sabia que podían haber mejores artistas marciales, pero aun así… dolía.

Ranma no solo la superaba en el arte con creces, si no que también le demostró que no la tomaban en serio, la forma en que Kuno se enfrentó con él, era muy diferente a como comúnmente lo hacía con ella, y le quedó muy claro; después de aquella primera pelea entre ambos.

La llegada de las demás prometidas solo empeoro la situación, puede que en ese entonces no amara o sitiera aprecio alguno por el chico, pero pequeños sentimientos empezaban a nacer en su corazón, así que… se sintió amenazada, las otras chicas eran todo lo que ella quería ser o lograr. Cada una de ellas hermosas a su manera, envidiablemente hábiles en el arte que practicaban, buenas cocineras, y, cada una tenían un lazo o una historia que las conectaba con Ranma, aun si esta fuera completamente absurda. No debía sentirse así, por oye, ella era _la verdadera_ prometida, quien tenía la aprobación de los padres, la que esperaban que en verdad contrajera nupcias con el chico.

Con el paso del tiempo, aquellos sentimientos se transformaron en un profundo amor, Ranma le había demostrado con acciones, mas no con palabras el que correspondía sus sentimientos - _porque era tan difícil que le dijera dos simples palabras_ \- la amenaza que sentía con las demás solo creció en su pecho, así como unos increíbles celos ante cualquier mujer que se acercara a Ranma - y eso incluía a sus hermanas - las otras prometidas, la hacían sentir insegura, ante su ya de por si relación inestable con el azabache.

Aunque Ranma le demostró que la amaba, en cada acción, cada vez que la rescataba siempre eligiendo a ella sobre las otras chicas, no era suficiente, tenía aquella parte romántica e idealista, de que solo le creería hasta que le escuchara decir _"te amo"_

A pesar de que también lo amaba, ese sentimiento fue perdiendo fuerza, y se distanció de Ranma - que no se dio cuenta - empezó a relacionarse con Ryoga, a pesar de que casi lo mata al enterarse de su maldición, eligió al chico perdido, pues él le daba toda la atención que quería - y más- de lo que Ranma alguna vez le prestó, puede que en ese entonces hubiera culpado a Ranma, diciéndole que su indiferencia, el trato desinteresado habían sido la causa de su traición, pero eso era ridículo, y sabía que quien menos tenía la culpa era él.

Cinco años habían sido más que tiempo suficiente para madurar y darse cuenta de sus errores.

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

Después de una tediosa jornada en la universidad, Akane se dirigió a su casa, no sabía porque, había pensado en Ranma - del cual hace años no tenía noticia alguna - y eso la puso bastante melancólica y pensativa, así que, sin que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba frente al dojo y tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio como una silueta masculina salía de la propiedad saltando por los techos.

¡Estoy de vuelta! - gritó, mientras se quitaba los zapatos, y entraba al corredor principal.

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

Bienvenida Akane- chan- escuchó decir a la matriarca Saotome- Saliste temprano querida.

Akane asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba sus cosas recargadas en la pared. – No tuve el último periodo, al parecer el profesor enfermo- contestó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ambas mujeres, percatándose de las tazas de té que se encontraban sobre la mesa- Parece que ustedes tuvieron un invitado.

Un viejo amigo mío- respondió alegremente Kasumi, mientras comenzaba a recoger la vajilla. Akane se extrañó un poco ante su respuesta – después de todo Kasumi no era de muchas amistades- pero no se le hizo tan raro, pues después de que comenzó a salir con el Dr. Tofu- para alegría de todos- su hermana había comenzado a ser más sociable.- Espero que te hayas divertido Kasumi.

Kasumi ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa ante las palabras de Akane- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, así que fue una grata sorpresa, incluso tía Saotome lo conoció.

Tía Nodoka, Kasumi- chan- reprendió levemente la mujer- Sin duda es una persona encantadora- termino de decir con su expresión calmada de siempre, más un peculiar brillo se lograba ver en su mirada.

Akane no identifico nada de eso, tomó asiento junto a Nodoka, y con tono alegre hablo.- Espero conocer a tu amigo Kasumi.

Tal vez lo hagas.- fue la única respuesta de la mayor.

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

El restaurante Ucchan era uno de los locales más famosos en Nerima, reconocido por sus deliciosos okonomiyakis, su joven propietaria había hecho crecer el negocio, con tan solo 22 años, por fin comenzaba a realizar sus sueños de infancia, pero estos se veían empañados por lamentaciones y errores cometidos del pasado.

Ukyo suspiro mientras seguía preparando los okonomiyaki, a lo lejos escuchaba como Konatsu atendía las órdenes de los clientes, suspiro, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos al recordar a cierta chica ambiciosa de cabello castaño. No hace mucho, Nabiki le había hecho llegar una interesante noticia, _encontré a Ranma,_ era el mensaje que le había hecho llegar; se sintió feliz, pero el sentimiento se vio empañado por incertidumbre, y, aunque estuvo tentada a pedir la información, al final declinó la propuesta.

Mecánicamente siguió con la preparación de los panes, aún absorta en el recuerdo, por lo que no noto cuando un nuevo cliente ingreso, y como este distrajo a Konatsu, resbalando y en el proceso tirando algunos platos, para luego levantarse y disculparse una y otra vez con los demás comensales ante su torpeza.

El peculiar cliente se sentó en la barra justo frente a ella, siguiendo en su tarea Ukyo solo dijo un "Bienvenido, ¿Qué desea ordenar?"

\- Uno de camarón Ucchan

Esa voz y aquel apodo, la petrificaron.

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

Nabiki observó los papeles que tenía en sus manos, aunque la situación económica había mejorado para toda la familia, no era suficiente para ella y, aunque lamentaba ser la "villana" de la historia, la información que obtuvo sobre el paradero de Ranma era bastante beneficiosa.

Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, parecía que solo unos de sus clientes estaban dispuesto a obtener la información. Pero aun así no creía sacar mucho provecho de ello.

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

Ukyo veía asombrada a la persona frente a ella, no creía que después de 5 años volvería a ver a quien fue su primer amor, aunque físicamente Ranma no había cambiado demasiado, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, lo suficiente para ser levemente más alto que los demás varones y su musculatura era un poco más marcada, noto un poco sonrojada, más su vestimenta era completamente diferente a la ropa de estilo chino que solía utilizar en aquel entonces.

¡Ranchan! …¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No sabiendo qué decir, solo pudieron tartamudear algunas frases, olvidándose completamente que se encontraba en el restaurante, salto la plancha para estar al lado del azabache.- Hola Ucchan. - repitió nuevamente. - Es bueno volver a verte. - dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Ukyo se cristalizaron.- Eres tú.- susurro con emoción, estiró sus manos con la intención de tomar el rostro de Ranma, pero antes de llegar a tocar la piel del joven, la retracto como si este quemara, y las acerco hacia su pecho, sorprendiendo a Ranma por la inesperada acción.

Aún sorprendido por el gesto de la chica, Ranma intentó esta vez acercarse a ella, y si la situación no fuera tan seria, se volvería bastante cómica, pues cada vez que tenía la intención de aproximarse, Ukyo daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.- ¿Ucchan…?.- preguntó titubeante ante las reacciones de la chica, intentó de nueva cuenta acercarse a ella, y cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, estiró su mano con la intención de tocarla. En un rápido movimiento, Ukyo había golpeado su mano alejándola de ella, sorprendido, solo vio como la chef salió corriendo del restaurante, y solo siendo capaz de escuchar un murmullo.

 _No puedo_

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

La joven chef corría lo más rápido que podía por las calles de Nerima, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible del restaurante, lejos de aquella persona… lejos de Ranma, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y sólo se distinguía su silueta, paró súbitamente, tomando una gran bocada de aire para recuperar el aliento. Una vez calmada su respiración, Ukyo observó el lugar donde se encontraba; árboles, algunas bancas y una fuente fue lo que vio, y recordó que era ese lugar.

Era aquel parque donde hace tiempo había tenido su primera y única cita con Ranma - aunque este pensaba que era solo una salida amistosa - cuando ella creyó que debía ser más femenina, aunque el azabache nunca le hubiera dicho algo así.

Aquel lugar significaba tanto para ella… las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"*"*"*"*"

Ranma se sentía culpable, no pensó que Ukyo reaccionaria así, después de todo, a pesar de las dificultades ella fue su primera amiga, su mejor amiga.

Una vez pasado su shock al ver cómo huía la chica, se giró para poder seguirla, más Konatsu lo detuvo antes de que diera un solo paso, tomándolo de su camisa lo acercó a su rostro. - No puedes regresar y dañarla. - le dijo el chico con tono amenazante. - Le destrozaste el corazón cuando te fuiste.

Ranma se enfrentó al chico. - Nunca fue mi intención Konatsu. - dijo mientras tomaba la mano de este con fuerza. - Ukyo era mi mejor amiga… pero yo también llegué a mi límite.

No tengo intención de lastimarla. - decía mientras se liberaba del agarre del otro chico. - Solo quiero arreglar las cosas. - fue lo que escuchó Konatsu, mientras Ranma salía rápidamente del local.

Cuando el azabache salió a la calle, Ukyo había desaparecido; desesperado empezó a buscarla, comenzó a correr por las atestadas calles en busca de la chef, para tener mejor visibilidad saltó sobre los techos de las casas, pero aun así no lograba encontrar a la chica. Ya sin esperanza se detuvo en un parque, y por fin vio a Ukyo - quien parecía no habia dejado de correr desde que salió del restaurante - pues intentaba recuperar el aliento . Salto entonces hacia la copa de los árboles cercanos a la castaña y luego bajo, aterrizando detrás de ella. Ranma no se había percatado antes - por lo lejos que se encontraba de Ukyo- pero la chica se encontraba llorando, ese hecho le hizo sentir el corazón pesado.

Ranma dijo el nombre de la castaña, viendo como los hombros de la chica se tensaban, suspiro profundamente y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.- Perdoname Ukyo.

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

 _Perdoname Ukyo._

Un torrente de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Ukyo, fue como un golpe a su corazón, la voz de Ranma estaba inundada de culpa y remordimiento.- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó a través de los sollozos.- Yo soy quien debería decir eso, no tú Ranma.

Ranma suspiró pesadamente y se pasó la mano por su cabello, nunca había sido bueno para consolar a alguien - y nunca lo sería- y su más gran debilidad siempre habían sido las lágrimas de las chicas, pero con Ukyo, con ella era diferente, no era cualquier chica…

Era su mejor amiga, y de alguna forma debía arreglar todo con ella.

Sabes Ukyo, todo este tiempo me dejo reflexionar sobre mis acciones y el trato que tuve con todas ustedes.- pudiendo las manos tras su cabeza continuó hablando, viendo de reojo como la chef paraba de llorar y lo escuchaba atentamente.- Me di cuenta que en verdad fui un completo idiota con todos, especialmente con Akane y tú.

Nunca puse en consideración sus sentimientos, me cerré al mundo cuando caí en la maldición de Jusenkyo - aunque no supiera mucho de ellos para empezar - a pesar de todo el asunto de las prometidas, eso no fue mi prioridad, y en mi ignorancia te lastime tanto a ti como a las demás, y ese es uno de los más pesares que tengo. Por eso quiero que hables conmigo, pero si no quieres no te obligare, ¿Qué dices Ukyo, me darías esa oportunidad?

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

Sorpresa era poco lo que podía decir con respecto a cómo se sentía en ese momento, durante mucho tiempo, después de escuchar de la partida de Ranma y enterarse de aquella carta que dejó como último detalle - cortesía de Nabiki por supuesto -fue como una cubetada de agua fría que la regresó a la realidad, dándose cuenta de sus propios errores.

Era verdad que el compromiso de ambos había sido pactado por sus padres - vamos incluso el viejo panda tuvo la dote - pero fue un acuerdo que no tuvo validez como el que había entre los Tendo y los Saotome, por mucho tiempo odio a Ranma, y en él puso la principal causa por la que su padre la obligó a vestirse como varón, practicar hasta el cansancio la rama de artes marciales de su familia - algo que odiaba pero que al mismo tiempo le agradecía- y que se enfrascó en un profundo odio y deseo de venganza.

Volverlo a ver - y que él no la recordara - fue una gran traición, pues ella sí que recordaba a aquel pequeño niño de hace 10 años, aquel pequeño que fue su mejor amigo y que la acepto tal y como era, el odio solo se acrecentó, pero como si fuera una simple llama de una vela, enfrentándose a un tifón, el odio se extinguió, y solo bastaron unas simples palabras para que sus defensas se desarmaron.- _Eres muy linda.-_ un extraño sentimiento comenzó a anidar en su pecho. Ya no solo buscaba poder recuperar su honor, sino el conseguir el corazón del joven, se había enamorado de él, a pesar de su actitud tosca e incluso egocéntrica, los pequeños detalles que tenía con ella, el que fuera su confidente, simplemente hizo que los sentimientos florecieran, y que se convirtieran en un profundo amor hacia el muchacho.

Pero la dura realidad es que él no la amaba, sino a aquella chica violenta - vamos Akane _sí_ que tenía un carácter explosivo - y ella fue lo suficientemente egoísta para evitar cualquier acercamiento entre ellos, era una actitud infantil e inmadura, pensó en sus sentimientos pero no en los de él, y el que el partiera, huyendo del circo de locos que era su vida, hizo que se cayera la venda de sus ojos.

Y ahora después de 5 años ese mismo muchacho le pedía perdón, aun cuando ambos se lastimaron, aun con los errores que cometieron, el dejo de lado su orgullo para pedir su perdón, para arreglar de una vez lo que quedó inconcluso tiempo atrás.

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

Una pequeña risa proveniente de la chica fue lo que escucho el joven azabache.- En verdad que has cambiado Ranchan.- dijo con voz calmada la chef -aunque un poco rota por el llanto - limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, le sonrió al joven.- Acepto tus disculpas, si tu aceptas las mías.

Ranma sonrió, parece que después de todo este tiempo, su amistad aun podía recuperarse.- Acepto Ucchan.- dijo haciendo aún más grande su sonrisa.

Y Ukyo, al ver aquella sonrisa, solo pudo pensar que habida tomado la decisión correcta, era borrón y cuenta nueva.- Regresemos Ranchan.

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

A Nerima habían llegado nuevas personas. Siendo el paisaje de la ciudad interrumpido por dos figuras que saltaban velozmente por los tejados de la ciudad, siendo fugazmente iluminadas por la tenue luz que otorgaba la luna, una de ellas pertenencia a una joven mujer que no tendría más de 20 años, de figura curvilínea y bastante dotada, siendo lo más distintivo el curioso color lavanda de su cabello, mientras que la segunda figura pertenecía a una diminuta anciana que utilizaba un largo bastón para poder desplazarse sobre los techos, siendo bastante rápida pues era quien lideraba el camino.

Mientras en otro lugar, una tercera persona se presentaba. Un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, estatura un poco más alta que el promedio, quien vestía una camisa amarillo pálido y unos toscos pantalones color azul, llevando en su espalda una enorme mochila de excursión, se notaba cansado pues se el joven utilizaba una vara como apoyo al caminar.

Las amazonas chinas y Ryoga Hibiki por fin se encontraban de vuelta en la ciudad del caos.

o

o

"*"*"*"*"

o

o

Gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy y tenerme paciencia. Hoy vimos un poco de lo que piensa Akane, y Ranma se reunió con Ukyo, será acaso ella su nuevo amor.

Jajaja bueno como siempre si ven algún horror ortográfico o de redacción por ahí no duden en decirme – editar en la madrugada no se los recomiendo – pero bueno; me encantaría escuchar que piensan, e intentare subir el capítulo IV el viernes, pero no prometo nada, diciembre siempre es ocupado para mi :( . Ahora respondiendo a los comentarios:

 **Anónimo:** Hola, bueno como ya he comentado, los personajes serán bastante OC, y, estoy intentando explorar otra faceta de los personajes, así que aún hay cosas que ver.

 **DarthMC:** Que bien que te esté gustando la historia, Awww intente hacer lo mas emotivo posible su encuentro, y espero poder lograrlo con los demás personajes. Gracias por leer : 3

 **Ibetzia:** Lo siento – o no lo hago XD – no es cierto, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **James Birdsong:** Gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado : 3

 **NorthernLights91:** Awww gracias, aunque esa primera parte está bastante desordenada XD, será que le diste al clavo (?. Si mis capítulos no suelen sobrepasar las 2000 palabras pero intento hacerlos un poco más largos. Nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Malistrix:** Gracias por preocuparte por mi :3, como dije arriba me enferme – una gripe – pero acaban conmigo ya que no suelo enfermarme mucho, y un graaaan bloqueo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y no temas, esta historia es 100% seguro que la acabo, y posiblemente suba otra historia, aun no decido de que fandom, pero seguiré por aquí.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en capitulo siguiente.

18/12/18


End file.
